Little Brothers
by PopcornWolf10
Summary: Rapheal and Leonardo are fighting again. But when Donnie and Mikey get turned into tots they have to be the good big brothers that they used to be. Turtle Tot Story. (2012) ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE!
1. 16 to 3

**Hi guys! Here is a new chapter story: this was inspired by the many fanfic's I have read about Mikey becoming a baby. A few weeks ago I read a fanfic about Mikey _and_ Donnie becoming babies! I wanted to write my own one though because their's was Donnie and Leo centric. I hope you guys enjoy this...**

 **P.S This is in the TMNT 2012 Universe and is after Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind and before Arena of Carnage.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nobody's P.O.V

"Hey D can I hang out here for a bit?" Mikey asked timidly walking into Donnie's room/lab.

"Why?" Donnie retorted a bit harshly but soften when he saw the crestfallen look on his little brothers face.

"Leo and Raph are fighting again," Mikey murmed, hugging his brother. Both turtles hated it when their older siblings fought. "Why can't they just get along?"

"I don't know little brother," Donnie gripped Mikey tightly, not noticing the retro- mutagen he was working on had toppled over and was now spreading itself over their bodys.

Raph muttered to himself angrily as he attacked the training dummy hologram, each hit harder than the last. He froze in his tracks when he heard a two, blood-curdling scream, two he knew all too well. The red banded terrapin sprinted to his younger brothers lab and froze at the sight he saw.

The two tiny turtle tots were hugging tightly, the freckled one had tears leaking down his cheeks. They bore resemblence to their older selves in many ways. They had the same facial features as before but both of them now bore a tiny scar across their faces.

"What happened!" Yelled Leo as he went to pick Donnie up and Raph picked Mikey up.

"I bet it was Mikey again!" Raph said angrily and glared at the tot who was chewing his mask tails.

"Weo, Waphie, Onnie!" Giggled Mikey, burying his head deeper into Raph's plastron.

"No Mikey itsw Donnie!" Donnie corrected, with a slight lisp.

"Awwww they're so cute!" April squealed.

"How are you going to fix them? Donnie's the smart guy," Casey asked a blushing Rapheal.

"D-D... onnie smart!" Mikey said, trying to use Donnie's name correctly.

"Well dwone Mikey! That was vwery good!" Donnie congratulated.

"I believe I can turn your brothers back to normal, I will go do some research, so we can get a head start," Fugitoid told them and left the lab.

"We'll let you guys have some family time," April said awkwardly and walked out, Casey following behind here.

Raph looked down at Mikey nervously.

"Well what should we do with them?" He asked Leo.

"Pway games with big bwothers!" Mikey yelled.

"Leo and Raph are bwigger bwothers!" Donnie pointed out.

"You little guys wanna play huh?" Raph smirked and threw Mikey in the air who flailed his arms about wildly.

"We pway hidw and swee!" Mikey asked.

"Sure I'll count," Leo told him and turned his back to start counting.

During the rest of the day both older brothers where thinking the same thing.

 _'What have we gotten into?'_

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **I know! I know! That was a bad start but it was only the prolouge! I'm sorry if its hard to read what Mikey and Donnie are saying I've done it so they both have a lisp (Mikey more than Donnie) I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter! _BYE!_**

 ** _-Wolf! ;D_**


	2. Xno- what?

**Hiya guys Wolf here with a new chapter if Little Brothers! I can't believe the response I got to this! It was amazing and I think I should reply to you guys!**

 **To Ninjas Say Hi: You can hug Mikey and Donnie if you want! *gives Ninja Mikey and Donnie* Thank you for your review!**

 **TurtleLoverMikey: Thank you so much! I learnt from all my favourite authors- three of which reviewed this ;)**

 **No Guns Only Roses: Hmmmm let me think *puts thinking cap on* Yes you can I'll need him soon though so could you please give him back next chapter? *gives baby Mikey***

 **Three of my favourite authors reviewed! *dances happily* If I could I would post an emoji right now! Get ready for fluff, Mikey, Donnie, Mikey, science words, Donnie, big brothers, Mikey... did I mention Mikey and Donnie?**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Nobody's P.O.V

Leo and Raph carried their now de-aged little brothers to the guest room. Mikey sucked on Raph's bandana tails which he did not object to, only scowl at but you could tell he was amused.

"Of all the things we've been through this is one of the weirdest," Leo muttered to his only 16 year old brother left.

"This and going into Mikey's brain," Raph replied making both brothers chuckle.

Once both of their little brothers fell asleep (Donnie hugging Mikey protectively) Leo and Raph made their way to Fugitoids lab where the robot was talking to April and Casey.

"Have you got anything yet Fugitoid?" Leo asked in concern.

"It appears that the chemical that was spilled onto your brothers was Xonium," Fugitoid told them and everyone just blinked and stared at him. "Xonium is a chemical that reacts to emotions, it does something to anyone who has it on them regarding their emotions. Before the incident Leonardo and Rapheal were fighting and I believe Michelangelo went to Donatello for comfort," Fugitoid explained.

Leo and Raph passed guilty looks, they knew their brothers never liked their arguing and they'd finally paid for their actions.

"We need to fix this," Raph whispered and Leo nodded.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The blood curdling shriek sent shivers down their spines and they ran into the guest room to see a sobbing Michelangelo curled up in Donnie's lap.

"Bro you okay?!" Raph asked frantically and Mikey sniffed.

"He hawd a really bad nightmare," Donnie explained.

While Raph and Leo comforted Mikey they engaged a silent conversation.

 _'Do you think he remembered something from his past Leo?'_

 _'I think he did but what? I must've been something bad to make him cry this bad,'_

 _'Maybe-_

Their conversation was interrupted when a small voice whispered:

"Cawn Weo and Waphie stay pwease? I dwon't feel safiety," Mikey asked causing Raph's face to bloom a furious red.

"Sure Mikey me and _Raphie_ would love to," Leo smiled in amusement when Raph's face (somehow) blushed even deeper, the two youngsters noticed this to.

"Raphie your face is weally red!"

"Waphie you wook wike a tomartio!"

"Mikey its _Raphie_ you _look like_ a _tomato,"_

"Oh I'll show you who looks like a tomato," Raph snarled playfully and tickled Donnie and Mikey which made them shriek with laughter, Leo soon joining in.

April smiled and silently crept out of the room with Casey.

"Its cute that, it kinda reminds me of my little sister," Casey told her sadly.

"We'll get them back Casey," April placed an arm on his shoulder and hugged him **(THIS IS NOT CAPRIL I REPEAT IT'S NOT CAPRIL)**

The next day went pretty smoothly, Mikey had completely recovered from his nightmare, Donnie was eating his food (The world is ending!) and Raph and Leo were taking better care of their little brothers than they had ever done before.

However... someone had been watching their every move, someone who wanted revenge against them.

"Turtles... you shall die," The person whispered. "You shall pay for what you did to me,"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 ***Calls up villian empire* I told you that I needed her for the fourth chapter!**

 **(Guy on the phone): Look love she's evil okay? She was going to turn up early.**

 ***sighs* So much for endless fluff.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this and are excited for the next chapter! I wonder if anyone can guess why the person wants revenge against the turtles, what did they do to her? Whoever gets closest or gets the exact answer can have themselves or their OC in this story! *the audience have shocked faces* Okay I was bound to do it at some point! I hope to see you guys soon! _BYYYYYEEEEE!_**

 **Wolf**


	3. Authors Note

**Hiya guys sorry if you thought this was an update its just an authors note which I know we all hate (especially the author themself). I'm putting this story on hiatus for a bit: I'm stuck for ideas and don't want updates to take forever. I figured that since I've only done 2 chapters I'll write the rest during the hiatus period so when I come back to this you'll have bigger and better chapters!**

 **I also wanted to say something else. I have alot of story ideas, some good, some bad and some crazy ones. I'm going to do a poll to see what stories you guys want!**

 **Finally don't take this as "Oh no Wolf's leaving fanfiction!" no that won't be happening. I will update TMNT QAD and TMNT Turtle Tales (new name for TMNT Drabbles) but only because the updates for those don't have to be as regular and they're easier to write. If you do want to see me in some stories though then check out Miraculous Pink Ninja, her stories are awesome!**

 **I'll see you guys soon! Also Happy Squidmas for 2 days ago! (if anyone saw the new episode of Stampy and Squids Quest series then they'll get that joke)**


End file.
